


A letter from an old friend

by CaiusG



Series: Reinhardt Hawke – "Under that scruffy exterior, you've got a soft heart" [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG
Summary: After Kirkwall, only a few knew the place where they occupied between two Circles, two battles. They didn't rest much, but when they retired to their little corner, they wanted to stay calm. As far as circumstances allowed.





	A letter from an old friend

**9.41 Dragon**

_"A message, serah…"_

A teenage boy standing at the door, with a letter in his hand.

Reinhardt stepped to the messenger and took the letter with interest. _"Thank you, lad. Take this for your service."_

The boy took the coins and ran away contentedly as if he’s afraid, the fool man realizes how much he has given and takes it away.

Reinhardt opened the letter and started to read with interest. There was no question of who sent the letter: only a few knew the place where they occupied between two Circles, two battles. They didn't rest much, but when they retired to their little corner, they wanted to stay calm. As far as circumstances allowed.

 _"What happened, Love?"_ Anders stepped behind Reinhardt's, wrapping his arms around his lover's chest and looked curiously over his shoulder.

 _"Letter… from Varric. He works for that 'Inquisition', to patch the holes in the sky, and to end the war…"_ He sighed. _"I’m really curious, what means this, I still hope… for you, for Beth, and for everyone---"_

Bethany, hearing her name, came out from the room. She stood at the doorway and watching.

Anders spoke. _"I don't trust them. Not for a minute. Why is he working to them? And what he wants now from you? To warn to a danger?"_

Reinhardt looked at Anders and smiled. _"In whom do you trust, my Heart? I mean, besides us... I hope…",_ then continued: _But maybe... maybe they don't hunt for us. They have no time. At least as Varric write here, let's see... No, they don’t hunt us… as I said... not we are their greatest problems. Corypheus... didn’t die."_

 _"Impossible! We all were there, saw it, examined it",_ Bethany stepped forward in disbelief. _"And now? What do they want from you? I’m with Anders… be careful, brother!"_

 _"Hey, this is Varric! If someone, then he deserves trust…"_ Reinhardt suddenly became uncertain. Varric mentioned, that Seeker interrogated him... _"Except if…"_ He paused and shook his head. No! They've been running, fighting for too long times ago, slowly forget how to trust anybody. But now it would be the greatest need. _"Eh! If no one in this twisted world, Varric deserves trust", he said finally._

 _"Just be careful, brother, that's all I can say."_ Bethany retired to her room. She was not happy but knew her brother well.

Anders looked at Reinhardt grimly. _"Varric wants you to help them."_

 _"Yes. But don’t worry, if it’s a trap… remember? ‘I’ll kill anyone who tries to arrest you’, and I've never broken my word."_ Reinhardt smiled and kissed him hard.

_"Do you think, you reassured me with that? Bah. I’ll go with you."_

_"Even if this isn’t a trap, remember to Corypheus, the false Calling---"_

_"Tsss. We have to discuss this again."_ Anders kissed him, just as passionate as at first.

_"Well, we never expected a quiet life. Come, we still have a little time. And tomorrow, we’ll see."_

_***_

**A few days later, somewhere in Ferelden:**

_[...]_

_"So... they need help, and it's not a trap.  Corypheus must die –now already permanently–, and I'm happy to help, you know... But here is my request: they'll not persecute Anders anymore. If they can't guarantee that, they have to forget me."_

_"You changed, Hawke. A lot."_

_"Well, just as you’re, Varric."_

_"And I worry you know… Blondie… with Sunshine?"_

_"We’re well, don’t worry."_ Reinhardt’s voice was sharper, then he wanted. He noticed that he looked at his friend differently, as he looked at him differently as well.

‘We'll be hunted, hated, the whole world will be against us’, Anders’ words echoed in his head. Well, this was not entirely true but was not far from the truth. Many in the Circles, welcomed they well, some moments were really enthusiastic, the heat of the rebellion... but Reinhardt saw the havoc and saw the desperation in the people’s eyes. War. Dead corpses. Refugees. Like when they left Lothering… just now… now _they_ caused the chaos… It was also not entirely true... but Anders also didn't take it well. There were depressive days, when –according to Anders– his love was the only that kept Anders going. Despite this, he knew, Anders never lost his faith. And now, he also shouldn’t! He has to stand beside him with his whole heart – he swore when they left Kirkwall. And he knew, it will not be easy, but together, they're strong – alone, they're nothing. Yes... they’re strong and fortunate. Yes. Fortunate.

But Varric… Varric lost his home. And still stood beside them. Maker, he protected them, when the Seeker… Reinhardt didn’t want to think about it, and he felt guilty suddenly. Selfish. And then just filled with grace.  _"Varric…"_ said. _"Thank you."_ He hugged the dwarf. _"How I missed you, you can't imagine!"_

_"Hawke... people will talk..."_

_"Since when you care?"_


End file.
